Pressure transducers are widely employed in many applications for measuring pressures in all sorts of environments. Particularly, pressure transducers are used by the military and other government agencies and are employed, for example, in aircraft, vehicles, engines, turbines, and various other environments. Pressure transducers in many instances are associated with electronic devices. While pressure transducers are relatively immune to certain types of harsh environments, the electronics are normally very sensitive and, in many cases, are isolated from the pressure transducer. One particular form of interference is radiation interference which basically is the dissemination of energy from a radiation source. Therefore, during a nuclear attack or in areas of excess radiation, the electronics can be totally destroyed rendering the pressure transducer device inoperative. Under nuclear radiation particularly gamma rays generate a large number of hole electron pairs. When the number so generated approaches the concentration of the majority carriers, in the semiconductor, the device fails. However, for degenerative doped piezoresistive sensors made with P++ silicon the hole density is on the order of 1020 atoms per cubic centimeter (cc). However, in a typical junction device the number drops to 1014 atoms per cc. Thus a PN device when subjected to radiation fails at a much lower level of radiation then does a silicon piezoresistive sensor. Thus in such applications, radiation hardened devices are necessary in order to enable pressure measurements in areas which are subjected to large amounts of radiation such as, for example, radiation which may occur after a nuclear attack. Of course it is understood that the term radiation applies to electromagnetic waves such as radio waves, infrared, light, x-rays, gamma rays and basically applies to emitted particles such as alpha, beta, protons and neutrons. Thus many types of radiation operate to destroy the electronics associated with such pressure transducers and hence render the pressure transducer totally inoperative. The electronics may be a simple amplifier or other electronics including microprocessors, memory circuits and so on, all of which can be destroyed by radiation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pressure transducer where the electronics are totally sealed and protected by a housing impervious to radiation.